Children of Justice
by PennyGirl
Summary: BIG CHANGE! CHAPS. REMOVED! Terry's life as Batman goes through and abrupt change as new girl enters her life, along with a whole lot of new heroes as well.(rtglang)
1. Wondergirl

BATBABE  
  
By: PennyGirl  
  
ATTENTION ALL LAWYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own Batman beyond, so please don't sue me. Hell, you can't sue me, I don't have any money!!! HA-HA- HA –HA – HA!!!!!!!. Ahem. Oh, and also, the only characters I do own are the ones I'm going to make up. Ok? Okay! On with the story.  
  
Part One  
  
Terry, be careful on your recon tonight. These places are dangerous.  
  
"So what? Every place that I do recon on is dangerous. It's always dangerous."  
  
Just shut up and be careful, McGinnis. The last time someone tried to bust up one of these, he wound up the luckiest man alive.  
  
"Huh? If he got caught, how could he have wound up being lucky?"  
  
He lived.  
  
"Um…Gotcha. Batman out. I'll report back when I get there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said these fighters were good," Terry informed Bruce as he perched on a rafter above a six sided boxing ring. He watched with rapt attention as a fighter in red took out a fighter in black.  
  
Of course they're good. You have to be to be able to beat those who you have to fight, and those you have to hurt to get your prize.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Ten grand a night, and that's only if you win against everyone you fight.  
  
Terry shook his head. "Unbelievable. These people get the crap beat out of them just so they can win a measly ten grand? Man, their hospital bills have to cost more than that."  
  
"On the contrary, the men and women who fight in this ring get good deals with shady doctors in order to have their bodies fixed."  
  
Terry jumped and stared at the person next to him. "Who the hell are you? And how can you see me?" (If anyone can't figure it our by now, Terry has his camouflage on.)  
  
McGinnis, what's going on?   
  
"There's a girl here next to me, she can see through the camouflage."  
  
The girl grinned at Terry and waved.  
  
WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Terry ignored Bruce and stared at the girl next to him. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl giggled. "Someone just like you."  
  
Static crackled over Terry's com, and he saw that the girl had cocked her head as if ready to listen to someone.  
  
You're not like him, remember? You're not human. A woman's voice spoke over the comm. The girl smiled at Terry…Again.  
  
"Nosy, isn't she?"  
  
Dork.  
  
"Hag."  
  
"What's going on?" Terry asked.  
  
The girl stopped in mid-insult and stared at Terry. "Don't you know? I'm like you."  
  
"What? How can you be just like me?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "I have to work with those who annoy me."  
  
Go jump off a cliff, bitch.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "The name's 'Wondergirl.' Pleased to meet you Batman."  
  
Terry shook her hand because the current fight was over and there was really nothing to watch at the moment. So, instead, he looked over the girl next to him. While she started to talk about why she was spying on the fights.  
  
She was obviously not human; that much could be seen from the fact that she was floating in mid-air while hanging upside down. Her outfit consisted of basic black. Black pants. A black top that was obviously very slinky under the light black jacket that fell to her waist. Terry glanced at her shoes and saw that she was wearing a set of pretty heavy-duty black combat boots. Over all, Terry liked what he saw.  
  
"Wondergirl, huh?"  
  
The blonde girl nodded. "Yup. So, are you the original, or are you just somebody who decided to take on this vast responsibility?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cut it short you two and bolt! You've been busted. And if you haven't noticed, there're guards on the rail coming after you! screamed the mysterious voice that had argued with Wondergirl earlier.  
  
The two young 'Heroes' glanced towards the entryway onto the rafters. Coming towards them were two burly men who obviously wanted to hurt them.  
  
"Well, nice chattin with you. Gotta jet. Blu-babe, see ya at HQ." Wondergirl jumped off the rater and flew towards the window as various guards and other such people shot at her.  
  
McGinnis, get out of there! Wayne yelled into his ear.  
  
"No problem!" Terry yelled, and flew out the same window that Wondergirl had just as the guards caught up to him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ow." Terry winced as Max pulled a piece of metal from his arm.  
  
"Quit whining," Max scolded, and dropped the metal in a small jar of antiseptics so that Bruce could look at it later. Max pulled out another piece.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "I said stop that."  
  
"Why—ow—should I? It hurts?"  
  
"Well, it annoys me."  
  
"And I care because…?"  
  
Max smacked Terry on the head. "Hey!" he yelped, and rubbed his head and stared at Max reproachfully. "What was that for?"  
  
"I felt like it. Now shut up before I have to gag you; and turn back around, too. I need to pull all of these things out of your skin before I clean the wounds. How'd you get this shot up anyway?"  
  
Terry sighed. "It's all her fault."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Some chick who was there tonight. She was doing the same thing I was, only…"  
  
"Only what?" Max asked as she pulled out another piece of metal.  
  
"She saw me, Max. She saw through Wayne's camouflage and knew that I was there. The guards caught us and started to fire as we were trying to escape. I barely got out before the fighters that were in the ring decided to try and catch me too."  
  
"So, all in all, you got shot up because some girl showed up?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hah!" Max dropped her tweezers and started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Terry demanded.  
  
Max stopped laughing and wiped small tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Terry, it's just funny that's all."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Max stopped trying to hold back her laughing and looked confused. "I'm not sure." She pushed Terry back in the other direction and shrugged. "Just is I guess. Who was this girl, anyway?"  
  
"Not sure. Some wannabe, I think. Called herself, 'Wondergirl.'"  
  
"She human?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
Max shrugged, pulled out the last of the pieces of metal, and began to clean the wounds. "Ya know," Max started, changing the subject, "Dana called."  
  
Terry smacked himself in the head. "Shit! I forgot again! We had a date tonight, didn't we?"  
  
"Yup. She called me to see if I knew where you were."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Told her I didn't. But you'll be happy to know that she's planning to break up with you tomorrow."  
  
Terry groaned and slumped down into his seat. Why me?"  
  
Max patted Terry on the shoulder sympathetically and bandaged the wounds. "All done. You can home now."  
  
Terry sighed as if in defeat and went home.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N…  
  
Woo hooo! I made it! People can now read my stuff! (Inside thing, trust me.) Well, thank you for reading my story, whoever all you people may be. Um…Oh yeah! I know this is going slow and seems weird right now, and doesn't make any sense, but…Trust me! Okay? It will get really good. I promise. Plus: A special thanks to one Moonymonster.—they were the first one to leave a review on my story. Trust me, the cut up head will mean something soon! Bye!  
  
Oh, by the way, bet you all can't guess who those kids are. 


	2. Sleep tightMake sure the Windows closed ...

Batbabe  
By: PennyGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own Batman beyond. I do not own any of the characters involved in the DC universe that will appear in this story, and I will not claim ownership...ever. Besides-I'm only fifteen. I don't have ANY money at all! Thanks for reading.  
  
Part Two  
  
Max watched Terry as he left her house with a slow step. She felt sorry for him. He did all those wonderful things for the city as Batman, and gets screwed over as Terry McGinnis. Max sighed. Poor Terry. He deserved better...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It was one thirty when Terry got home. He walked through the door to see his mom sleeping on the couch. The TV was showing static because of the late hours, and there was a plate with bits of food left on it. Terry assumed it was what was left of dinner.  
Terry walked over to his mom and took the remote out of her hand. He switched the TV off and picked up the plate of food and put it in the kitchen. Not wanting to disturb his mom in her sleep, he got a blanket out of the hall closet and covered her with it.   
Terry smiled and checked on Matt. He was sleeping in his room and had left his computer on. Terry turned it off and closed the window that had been left open. It was close to winter, and it was also getting colder faster. He didn't notice that when he'd walked into the room, the window had been closed.  
Terry left Matt's room, and went into his own. There, he dropped his bag in his closet and collapsed in his bed, not bothering to get undressed. He was asleep for about five minutes before he heard the click.  
Terry opened his eyes slowly, so that they were nothing but slits. He looked around his room without moving, and noticed nothing odd. Then he felt the draft.   
Terry sat up in bed and looked around his room with his eyes wide open. He saw that nothing was out of place, nothing was missing. The only thing that was different than when he fell into bed was the window. It was open. He was sure that it had been closed when he'd walked in. Terry got out of bed and stood in the middle of his room. "Hello?" he asked, thinking somebody had broken in. Hearing no response, Terry spoke again. This time while walking to his window. "Anybody here?"  
"Something wrong Terry?"  
Terry spun around to see his mom in the doorway to his room. Her eyes were droopy from her sleep and she was wiping sand out of them. She yawned and stared quizzically at her son asking again, "Is something wrong?"  
"Wrong?" Terry asked, closing his window. "No. Nothings wrong. Sorry for coming in late."  
"Oh, that's okay. I'm used to it by now. Good night."  
"Night mom," Terry said, watching her leave his room. He then closed his door and went to bed, making sure to change first. The thought of someone opening his window had completely left his mind.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Wondergirl breathed a sigh of relief when the window just above her head was pulled closed. She waited a few minutes to make sure everything was clear, and then floated off the ledge. She looked into Terry's room to see if he'd spotted her bug, and smiled when she saw that he'd fallen asleep. It'd been a close call. And she'd been lucky that he didn't notice her following him. Especially with all that had happened that night. Satisfied that her job was done, and done well, Wondergirl balanced on the building ledge once more and pushed off so she could get a decent start going on her flight back home. She did a few detours on the way, what with her being in joker territory and it being after midnight with citizens still walking around. Wondergirl smirked on her way home. The poor bat, he had no idea what he was in for.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long. I had to figure out how to put things up again. I forgot how. If you're reading my other story, watch for more, and I intend to have the third chapter up a couple of week after this one. Don't forget to review! And any comments you have would be helpful.  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	3. The Girl in the short, but the title say...

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond. Nor will I ever. 

Children of Justice

By: PennyGirl

Part Three: The Girl in the Long Skirt

            The breakup had been a big production. Yelling and fighting, begging and pleading, crying and groveling. But in the end, the result was the same and as Dana had intended it to be. Terry's complete humiliation in front of the whole school and end to the relationship that he had once had with Dana Tan. The message was clear and final. 

            Terry and Dana...were over.

            Forever.

            Terry was heartbroken, but Wayne couldn't be happier.

            "You two weren't good together anyway," commented the old man as he typed away on his computer. "You were always apart, and neither one of you could remember the last time you'd made each other laugh."

            "How do you know?" Terry asked defensively.

            "You told me. And you also told Max, over your intercom, while she was telling you about school."

            "Whatever," Terry said, grabbing his suit.

            "Don't," Wayne said, holding out his cane to block Terry's way. Terry gave him a quizzical look and the old man gestured for him to drop the suit. He did as told and asked, "What's going on?"

            "Take the night off," Wayne said. "You're overemotional, you've got a lot of things on your mind right now, and it wouldn't hurt for you to do your homework at a decent hour for once."

            "What about the fight ring?" Terry asked.

            "It can hold off for one night." Wayne jerked his head at the door. "Go, before I change my mind."

            "Uh...Thanks." 

            Terry picked up his bag and dashed for the exit with Ace fast on his heels and barking joyfully. Wayne smiled and leaned back in his chair, hoping that the kid wouldn't get in trouble…much.

_______________________________________________________________________

            "Terry, honey!"

            Terry leaned back in his chair so he could see his mom better. "Yeah?"

            "Will you go to the store and get some milk, please. We seem to be out of it right now." To emphasize her point, Terry's mom shook out the milk carton to reveal that nothing was inside.

            "No problem." 

            Terry threw his pen down on the table and jumped out of his seat by the desk. Grabbing his jacket on the way out, he also grabbed the milk money from his mom. "I'll be back in a little while," Terry said, kissing his mom on the cheek and closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall to the elevator, shivering as he pushed the down button and the doors slid open. He turned around as they closed just in time to see what looked like a wisp of smoke filter out of a vent. He thought that maybe it was a problem, but then decided that he was just seeing things.

            When he got to the small market on the corner of the street, Terry walked in to discover that it was packed with people, and that the store was out of milk. Swearing under his breath, Terry left the store and went to the one two blocks down instead, bumping into a blonde girl just as she and three of her friends were leaving.

            "Oh, sorry," Terry said, stopping to look down at the girl as she turned to apologize.

            "No, my fault, I bump into lots of things," she replied, tucking a piece of curled blonde hair behind her ear as she smiled at him. Terry liked her smile instantly.

            The two continued to stare at each other until…"God, Annie, flirt later, we've got things to do," spoke up one of the girl's friends with a British accent as she tugged on the girl's arm and pulled her down the street. 

            "Well, bye then, nice meeting you!" called out the girl as she waved a hand gloved in black leather with golden fur trimming. She laughed as her friends pulled her down the street and around the corner, all of them laughing about something funny that the girl had said. 

            "Bye," Terry said, waving a little wave as he watched the pretty girl disappear. He stood that way for several moments before the guy behind the counter yelled at him, "Hey kid! You gonna buy something or what?"

            "Huh? Oh yeah!" Terry tripped through the doorway and into the store so he could buy his mom the milk that she wanted. Thoughts of the pretty blonde girl were still in his head while he was paying and light skinned hand tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Terry, what's up?" Terry's friend Mitch asked as he faced him, the bag with the milk in his hand. Mitch smiled at him and he smiled back.

            "Nothing," Terry replied stepping aside and letting Mitch walk up to the counter to purchase his juice and bread. Terry remembered that Mitch had said once that he had a lot of brothers and sisters, and that he was the one to buy the groceries all the time.

            "How's Dana?" Mitch asked as he and Terry walked out of the store just as Terry felt a drop of rain.

            "Fine," Terry said, then, "She dumped me."

            "Ouch," Mitch said. "Was it a production?"

            "Weren't you there?" Terry asked.

            "Nah," Mitch said, "I was in shop class with my sister. She's making some weird pole thing, and needed my help."

            Terry threw Mitch a weird look and the sixteen-year-old boy held up his hands defensively. "Hey, don't look at me man, I was just lifting' things."

            Terry smiled. "Yeah, that's usually the case with me and my boss, too."

            "You work for Bruce Wayne, right?"

            "Yup."

            "Is it true that he's crazy?"

            Terry thought back to the past two years of his employ in Wayne's hands. The cases, the work, the batsuit, the errands, the jibes, the ass kicking's, the people, the dog. Then he realized, he really liked it. "Nope, he's not crazy," Terry replied, "He's just a little insane."

            "Is there a difference?" Mitch asked, as he, too, felt a drop of rain fall on his head.

            "Don't know," Terry replied, zipping up his jacket and turning up the collar on it.

            "Huh," Mitch said, just as a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air.

________________________________________________________________________

            Anne screamed bloody murder as a joker with an evil grin and an empty pipe came towards her, spouting crude words and scaring the daylights out of her. One grabbed her from behind and she tried to scream again but her mouth was covered and she couldn't do anything really but try and escape. She was about to reach her weapon when a thickly muscled fist slammed right past her ear and hit the joker holding her in the nose. The joker let her go, and she stumbled forward to hit the guy with the pipe in the jaw.

            "Jackass," she mumbled, as one of the jokers flew over her head and hit the wall.

            "You okay?" asked a tall guy with black hair and pale skin who ran up to Anne and held her steady as she tried to regain her footing.

            "Fine," she said, pulling a piece of wet hair behind her ear as her friend Tasha went running past, Gretchen fast on her heels. 

            "Hell," the guy said, taking Anne's arm and throwing her behind him as jokers rushed forward to get at the girls. He braced himself steady and shot out after them, just as another boy who was tall and pale raced forward to join in.

            "Should we help them?" Nadia asked, limping over as the two boys and the jokers took each other on to give and receive an equal amount of punches from one another.

            "No," Anne said, as she and the girls watched one f the helpless jokers go flying over their heads. He landed in the garbage and emitted a loud groan as he rolled over out of the pile and landed three feet below to the ground. Another soon followed suit, and then another as the fight continued on. "I think they're fine."

            "But you're not," growled a raspy voice.

            Anne and the girls turned and saw a thick necked man of large proportions come stumbling towards them, his face an eerie collage of scars and stitches punctuated with his holey teeth as he grinned and slinked towards the three girls. 

            "You're not a Joker," Tasha said, backing away from the creepy man as he stalked towards them with a crowbar in his hand.

            "No, sweetie," the guy said, slobbering all over himself as he stalked forward and grinned disgustingly at the girls, "I'm not."

            "You're with Davin," Nadia said, slipping off her gloves so that her thick silver bracelets showed in the light of the silver moon as it rose in the sky following the abrupt halt of the heavy rainstorm that had so quickly approached and then left. 

            "No doubt," the man said, coming towards the girls. He gestured to Anne and said, "But he only wants you."

            "Fat chance," Anne said, pulling a small, thin, folded up piece of metal out of her coat sleeve. "No way in hell I'm ever going back there again."

            "I will make you go," the guy said, raising the crowbar and stepping forward.

            "Bite me," Anne said, snapping the folded metal into a long thin rod that crackled with electricity at the end.

            "Gladly," he said, charging the girl.

            Anne braced herself and jammed the rod into the guy's side as he rushed forward. He yelled in rage as he flew back and hit the wall behind the girls, having been thrown over their heads as Anne braced her shoulder and threw him over it. He hit the garbage cans below with a resounding crash that halted the fight between the teenage boys and the jokers. Both the boys and the wacko's turned to see what had happened. All they saw was three teenage girls huddling together in fear for their lives on the stoop of the building, and a fourth sitting on the ground as if she couldn't move at all a confused look on her face as she watched the jokers go running past. The jokers took this opportunity to turn tail and run, seeing as how the two boys who were there to help the girls were beating them pretty badly.

            "Are you okay?" the (slightly) taller one said, walking forward and helping the blonde one, the one on the ground, to her feet.

            "Huh? Oh, I'm fine," the girl said, trying to stand steady on her two feet as her other friends tried to stand on their own or with the help of the other who'd come to their aid.

            "Are you sure?" the boy asked Anne, his face concerned and worried about this girl he hardly knew.

            "Sure, sure. I'm perfectly sure," the girl said, and then tripped as one her heels on her boots snapped off.

            "Oh!" she said, falling to the ground, or just barely falling the ground, actually, as the boy swept her up into both his arms as she nearly fell to the floor.

            "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, this time not letting the girl go as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

            "Sure I'm sure," she said, smiling at him as the other three girls looked at them and smiled, already knowing what was going to happen and how soon, too.

            "Are you going to let me go?" the girl asked, her blonde hair curling up as it dried off from the freak rainstorm that had hit when the girls had been attacked.

            "No," the boy said.

            "Excuse me?" Anne asked surprised as her friends giggled and hid their smiles.

            "Uh…" the boy blushed and let Anne go, setting her gently on the ground as her friends continued to giggle and smile, "That's not what I meant. I meant that, um…uh… well, you see, the thing is that uh…."

            "Don't worry, I know what you mean," Anne said, smiling up the boy as he blushed and stammered.

            "You do?" he asked in shock as Anne smiled at him wider.

            "You meant that you weren't going to let me go until I got to another pair of shoes," Anne said, cooing out the word shoes as she smiled up at the boy flirtatiously. "Because I am unable to walk with only one heel on my shoes."

            "Huh?" he asked.

            Anne pointed down to her shoes and the boy noticed that she was missing one of the heels, and that the other was a dangerously spiked one. The boy laughed. "Sorry," he said, " I didn't notice."

            "It's one of the reasons I fell," Anne said laughingly as the boy helped her to climb onto his back.

            "Where do you live?" he asked, "I'll get you there as soon as I possibly can."

            "About thirty blocks away," Anne said. 

            The boy balked and she laughed and said, "just get me to a phone and I'll call my dad, he'll get me home." 

            "Okay," the boy said, as Anne's friends, and the other boy who helped them, followed them out of the alley. "By the way, I'm terry."

            "I'm Anne," Anne said, " and thank you for saving my life."

________________________________________________________________________

            A/N: Hello all! Welcome back and thank you for reading my story. I realize that, if you'd read children of justice before, I might have little explaining to do. All right, here it is:

            I didn't like what I was writing. The story was turning out badly, and I just didn't like where it was going. So here's the third part, rewritten. The first and second parts are fine, I left them alone. They were mostly the way that I had wanted them to be, and I saw no reason to change them. If I have upset you, my readers, in any way, I'm sorry. But if I followed the story line I had written and begun with the other three parts, it would have been way too complicated. And don't worry; everything will explain itself in the end.

            Sorry for the inconvenience.

                                    ---PennyGirl


End file.
